


Me and You (Setting In A Honeymoon)

by entangledbanks (summerhurleys)



Series: Little Comforts Verse [21]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, NON-VERSE, Non-Sexual Ageplay, Tumblr request, everybody's just really cute ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 05:24:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2569736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerhurleys/pseuds/entangledbanks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little snippets in the life of Mikey and Pete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Me and You (Setting In A Honeymoon)

**Author's Note:**

> (SO SOMEONE PROMPTED ME PETE/MIKEY FOR REVERSE WEEK AND I GAVE ALMOST 3K WORDS. and yet i cannot find the ask. well then. I guess this is for all of you guys for being so amazing and WONDERFUL and awesome to me and this blog idk. THANK YOU. I’d also like to give a big thank you to the anon who gave me the ideas for each part like THEY WERE PERFECT THANK YOU! I hope you guys enjoy ;))
> 
> if the gaint thing of words up there didn't tell you, this was indeed a Reverse Week fill, but it's SO LONG that I made it it's own separate fic. You're welcome.  
> Title from 'I'm Like A Lawyer'

Pete was a really good boy, and if the stars that littered his bedroom ceiling at Mikey’s place said anything, he was the best boy ever.

Travie and Matt had said that Mikey was really lax about giving Pete so many stars for his good behavior. Mikey however, knew what he was doing.

Pete didn’t have the greatest self-esteem out of headspace, and it unfortunately crossed over to his headspace as well. So Mikey set out to be a great Daddy for Pete and make him feel better about himself.

-&-

“I heard you made Patrick a get well card today.” Mikey says once Pete runs inside, having just been dropped off by Matt from a playdate.

“Yeah! Tricky was feelin’ yucky so he couldn’t come, and I thought he might want a card to feel better, an’ then Frankie and Andy joined in, and then we made a great big card together with stickers and colors!” Pete says happily, climbing on the sofa and onto Mikey’s lap, still bouncing in excitement.

“That was really nice of you, kiddo, thinking about Patrick even though he wasn’t there. Do you want a gold star? Cause I think this warrants a gold star.”

Pete cheers, nodding enthusiastically as he clambers off of Mikey’s lap. “Yeah, I wanna gold star, Daddy!”

Mikey gets up from the sofa, and Pete tears off into the kitchen, all happy buzz and excitement at the upcoming reward.

When Mikey gets into the kitchen, Pete is by the special drawer where the gold stars were kept, hopping on the balls of his feet with a wide grin.

“Go ahead, Petey. Just one star, though.” Mikey says as he comes over.

Pete goes into the drawer quickly, pulling out the star sheet and peeling off a gold one, placing it on his forehead. “Look at me Daddy! I’m a starboy!” he giggles, leaning against Mikey and hugging him.

“Yep, you’re my wonderful starboy.” Mikey chuckles, placing a kiss on top of the star. “Have you had a good day today?”

“Yeah, Daddy, I did! After we made the card for Trick, me an’ Frankie an’ Andy got to play Mario Kart, and I won all but one of the races. But the one I did lose was because I felt bad for Andy and I let him win ‘cause I’m really nice!” Pete chatters on, not really noticing that Mikey’s guiding him to his room down the hall.

“Then Daddy Matt told us to go play outside so we did and Frankie climbed the _really tall_ tree, almost halfway up it! He got scared and Daddy Matt had to call Daddy Gee cause he wouldn’t come down.”

Mikey fondly rolled his eyes as he opened the door to Pete’s room, letting him go in. “Did he get down?” he asks in curiosity as he follows him in.

“Uh-huh, after Daddy Matt and Daddy Gee climbed up too. Now Frankie’s in _biggggg_ trouble cause he’s not ‘lowed to do that.”

That was around the time Pete realized he was in his room, and he froze as realizations ran in his head.

“What’s the matter, kiddo?” Mikey should’ve known he’d be questioned by his little boy for this action, but he still had to ask and be sure.

“Is it…naptime? I’m not tired yet, Daddy.”

“You had to get up early this morning, Pete, and you sound like you’ve had a long day so far.”

Pete sighs, shuffling from foot to foot next to his bed, biting his lip. “Well…can I watch Ninja Turtles until I get _really_ sleepy?”

Mikey knows that letting Pete watch ‘as many episodes as it’ll take to get him tired’ is a bad idea, considering the last time he let him do that he almost went through an entire season of _Tiny Toon Adventures_ before he actually fell asleep. “How about I stay with you and we can watch two episodes together?”

That’s how Mikey ended up with Pete fast asleep half an hour later, completely on top of him as Ninja Turtles went off and the next one was about to begin. He hadn’t completely estimated how tired Pete was, but he also wasn’t surprised either. Once Pete got comfortable somewhere, he’d be out cold in a matter of minutes most times.

He turns off the iPad they were watching it on, placing it on the nightstand for later, and that’s when he noticed a glint of light reflecting off of the foil gold star on Pete’s forehead. It went so well with his content smile and relaxed _everything_ that Mikey’s heart pretty much constricted.

“God, you’re perfect.” He murmured as he planted a kiss in his dark hair and another on his cheek. “My perfect boy. I love you so much.”

 

-* **end part I/ begin part II** *-

Mikey wasn’t sure _what_ had happened before Pete came over and went into headspace, but he was acting _crazy_. He knew that Patrick had called and said that Pete had been having a rough week and that he’d been a pain to deal with, but that must’ve been on a whole different vein than this.

At the moment, Pete was serving corner time for getting on the kitchen counter and trying to jump from it to the chair, pretending that the floor was ‘lava’ and he wasn’t supposed to touch it. Mikey just didn’t want him getting hurt falling on the floor or hitting his head on something.

It didn’t help that Pete had done something just about as bad earlier that day, when he was in his room and he couldn’t find any clean paper and he had ‘wanted to draw really _really_ bad, Daddy!’. He had started to draw aliens battling some sort of space cowboys when Mikey had come in and caught him.

So overall, Pete was not having the best of days concerning behavior. That needed to be remedied ASAP.

“Daddy, can I come out now? It’s been five minutes, I counted to sixty _five times!_ ” Pete called out from the corner in the living room where Mikey put him, looking over his shoulder to Mikey in question.

“You can come out if you can tell me why you got there in the first place, kiddo.” Mikey responds, wanting to see if Pete would be agreeable enough to go with the plan Mikey was forming in his mind.

“’Cause I was jumping on the counter and I wasn’t supposed to and then I got bratty at you when you told me I did a bad thing, Daddy.”

Mikey was pretty impressed that Pete thought about adding that last part to his reasoning, but it _was_ true, he had been pretty upset at him for telling him not to jump. So he decided he’d go along with the plan he’d made. _It was time for a road trip._

“Good job! I think you gave me a good reason there. But before you go running off to do Pete things, I want to know if you want to go on a car ride or not, it won’t take too long.” Mikey says, almost hoping Pete would say yes straightaway.

Thankfully enough, Pete _loved_ car rides, especially when they weren’t really going anywhere important and he could be as loose and wild as he wanted in the backseat. “Yeah! Can Major Tom come too or does he have to stay? He loves car rides cause he can sing along to the radio, like that Taylor Swift song about bein’ twenty two!” Pete buzzes, scampering away from the corner to where his stuffed cat was on the sofa waiting for him.

Mikey remembers the last time they had gone on a car ride and Pete had Major Tom ‘singing’ along to the radio, it was actually pretty entertaining to listen to and watch upon occasion from the rear view. “Sure he can come along. You should go get your shoes and jacket while I get the car out, okay?”

Pete’s gone in seconds, leaving Mikey to go get the car out of the garage and to find the CD he used for these trips that he knew would put Pete in the mood for sleep.

-&-

It wasn’t too long later that Mikey was strapping Pete into the backseat, kissing different places on his face as he did so. “There you are, Petey.” He hums as he clicks in the seatbelt and stands back. “Is there _anything_ else you need before we go?”

Pete leans back in the seat for a moment in thought before gasping and bolting upright again. “I need something to drink! Cause if I get thirsty and don’t have anythin’ to drink, I’ll _die_ , Daddy!”

“Alright, I’ll go get you something to drink. Can you stay here and behave for me?” Mikey asks as he props up against the car.

“Uh-huh!” Pete nods, smiling. “I’m good at behavin’, I can do it!”

Mikey doesn’t _entirely_ believe his statement after the day’s earlier activities, but he’s willing to take his word for it, fondly chuckling as he gives a thumbs up before closing the car door a bit, giving Pete some air for the moment as he goes back to the house.

He comes back a few minutes later with a crazy straw cup of cranberry apple juice, which Pete happily takes and starts to drink after he thanks him.

-&-

It’s probably half an hour on the road when Pete starts to realize Mikey’s plan, after nearly singing his lungs out to most of _Thriller_ with Major Tom. _Mikey’s trying to get him to go to sleep in the car!_ He starts giggling madly, gaining Mikey’s attention quickly.

“You okay back there, kiddo?” he asks, eyebrow quirked as he looks in the rearview as Pete has his head tilted back in his giggles.

“Daddy! It’s not gonna work, I’m not sleepy _at all!_ ”

“Didn’t say you had to go to sleep, Pete, and who said I planned it out?”

“I know you did, I just know! Also Major Tom knows, he says he can read minds and you’re trying to get me to go to sleep so I won’t be so everywhere!” Pete continues to shriek; though neither of them acknowledges the small yawn he gives off moments later.

Mikey also doesn’t say a thing when Pete _does_ fall asleep another half hour later, pointer and middle fingers in his mouth as he sucked on them, Major Tom in his lap.

-&-

When Pete wakes up from his nap, the car’s pulling into a small parking lot in a familiar park. The park happened to be _his very favorite_. Whenever he and Mikey came to this park, there weren’t many people at all and he felt comfortable being in headspace here. Also, coming to this park meant that Mikey was gonna play with him _the whole time they were there!_

As he’s becoming more focused with his surroundings, the door to the backseat opens and Mikey’s there, looking really happy and holding a regular sized throwing ball in hand. “Hey, kiddo. Have a good nap?”

He nods as he stretches, yawning in the process. “Yeah Daddy, I didn’t dream anything but that’s okay. Are we gonna play here for a long time today?”

“I think we can stick around for a couple hours before we have to drive home and get some food in your tummy.”

“Awesome! Can we go on the slides first though? The really tall one?”

Mikey nods, unbuckling Pete’s seatbelt, stepping back as he leaps out of the backseat, grinning. “We can do whatever you want to do, Pete.”

“Yay! You’re the best Daddy _ever!_ ” Pete cheers, hugging Mikey quickly and kissing his cheek before running off into the park.

_Yeah, Mikey does have really good ideas concerning Pete, he really really does._

 

-* **end part II/begin part III** *-

 

Patrick didn’t come over to Pete and Mikey’s with Daddy Travie just to watch Pete sit at the coffee table writing on the piece of construction paper, but that’s what he’s doing. Patrick came over so he could _play_ with Pete, so he’s not entirely pleased about this setup.

“Peeeeettttteeee,” Patrick drags out, laying his head and arms against the part of the coffee table unoccupied by Pete. “Why’re you writing? You’re supposed to _play with me!_ ”

Pete looks up from his paper for what is probably the very first time since Patrick came here, putting down the purple crayon he was using. “I said a bad thing ‘bout me, Tricky, so now I gotta write ‘couragements cause Daddy says I got to keep my self ‘steam up.”

-&-

Mikey had been making a small snack for Travie and Patrick to eat on when they would be coming over in a matter of hours, and he had taken a minute to go check on Pete, having not heard hide nor hair from him in the last half hour. He didn’t quite expect to find Pete stomping around his bedroom angrily, calling himself names in a low whisperthat Mikey didn’t quite think were nice. “Pete?”

Pete jumps and turns around to see his Daddy standing at the doorway to his room, not looking very happy _at all_. In fact, he looked pretty concerned. Pete felt bad about that, turning away quickly and biting his lip raw so he wouldn’t have to think about it. Well, until he felt arms wrapping around his middle and a kiss being pressed on his shoulder. “D-Daddy?” he mumbles, trying not to cry as he turns again to Mikey.

“It doesn’t sound like I’m hearing nice things in here, kiddo. Wanna tell me what’s up?” Mikey whispers as he rubs Pete’s arms and hands reassuringly.

“I’m stupid and I can’t do nothin’ right, Daddy.” Pete chokes out, raising an arm up to wipe his eyes quickly as tears start to form.

Mikey nearly gets upset at himself in that moment, because _Pete’s not supposed to be so unhappy when he’s little, he’s just not supposed to_. He feels like he’s failed too.

“No no, Pete. You’re not stupid, and you can do _so many_ good things.” He says firmly, promptly removing himself of the downed mindset. _He needs to be strong for his little boy._

“Nu-uh, can’t. If I wasn’t stupid then I wouldn’t have to sleep with you _every night_ ‘cause I get scared! A-A-And I always mess up your action figures e-e-even tho-ugh I d-don’t mean t-t-to!” by this point, Pete was hyperventilating and shaking, and Mikey had to go the next step, pulling him down to the floor and in his lap.

Mikey’s pretty sure that if Pete weren’t crying as loud as he was, he’d probably hear his own heart break. _It’s that upsetting._

For the next fifteen minutes or so, Pete cries in Mikey’s arms, getting bad enough at a point to where he was hiccupping madly because he was that wound up. Mikey just rocks him gently in his lap, humming and patting a rhythm on his back gently.

Eventually, Pete calms down to where he’s only occasionally hiccupping and grasping Mikey’s shirt in his hands as he leans his head on his shoulder. Mikey continues to at least rock him, knowing that it soothes him pretty well even in normal situations.

Around that time, Mikey remembers what he told Pete he should do whenever he felt bad about himself, that he should write a list on paper of a bunch of good things about himself. So, after some struggle, he manages to lift Pete up enough that he could walk out of his bedroom and make his way to the living room, where there was still crayons and paper out from earlier that morning. “Hey Pete, can you look up for a moment?”

Pete does, taking a moment to wipe his eyes tiredly and yawn before completely focusing on Mikey. After sitting down at the coffee table, Mikey pulls a sheet of light green paper from the pile of construction paper and a purple crayon out of the crayon box, setting them on the table so Pete could see.

“Pete, I want you to do something for me while we wait for Travie and Patrick to come, okay?” he says, letting Pete crawl out of his lap beside him before continuing. “I want you to take this crayon here, and write out as many nice things about yourself as you can on this paper.”

“What if I can’t think of any nice things, Daddy?” Pete murmurs, leaning against Mikey’s side as he grabs the crayon from the table and observes it between his fingers.

“I’m sure you can kiddo. I’ll help you start.” Mikey takes a blue crayon from the crayon box and writes on the top of the paper:

 

**Nice Things About Pete**

**1.) Pete has a nice smile.**

 

“Just think of nice things about yourself, put it on the list. It doesn’t even have to be things others have said to you, either.”

“Okay…..Can I work on this alone though, Daddy?” Pete asks nervously, squirming awkwardly beside Mikey as his hand hovered over the paper.

“Go ahead. I’ll be in the kitchen if you need me, okay?” Mikey replies, kissing Pete’s hair before standing up.

“Okay Daddy.”

-&-

It’s late in the evening now, Mikey having just Pete to bed after a long day playing with Patrick, and he’d gone to the living room to catch an episode or two of _Whose Line_ before turning in himself. That’s when he finds the list still on the coffee table, completely filled up. But what catches his attention is the very last thing on it, in big, fat letters.

**Pete has the bestest Daddy ever.**

All Mikey can do is grin.

 

-* **end of fic** *-

**Author's Note:**

> AS I'VE BEEN SAYING IN THE REVERSE WEEK FIC FILLS, I'M NOT TAKING NON-VERSE REQUESTS. I'M NOT. However, you can still give me non-verse headcanons at the tumblr if that suits you. (tumblr is bammyjammies)


End file.
